


Too Many Questions

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boyfriends, Drabble, Episode: s03e05 The First Time, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments before taking one of the most important steps in their relationship, a nervous and excited Blaine can’t stop asking questions. </p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt ‘question’. A ‘The First Time’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Questions

Kurt knows Blaine is nervous, more so than he’s admitting, but Kurt doesn’t realize just how much until they get to Blaine’s house, up to his bedroom, and the questions begin.

“Are you too hot?” Blaine asks when he takes Kurt’s coat and Kurt starts rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

“No, Blaine.” Kurt folds his arms over his chest, caging in his own hyperactive butterflies.

“Oh, are you too cold?” Blaine asks. “I can put the house heater on.”

“No, Blaine,” Kurt chuckles. “I’m just…nervous. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, his voice cracking with relief. “Well, are you thirsty? Hungry? We didn’t go to the after party. You must be starving.”

“No, Blaine.” Kurt approaches his fidgety boyfriend, reaching out for his hand, smiling reassuringly. “I’m fine.”

“W-would you like to take a shower?” Blaine stutters, voice failing when Kurt runs a thumb gently over Blaine’s lower lip. “Y-you know, get the stage make-up that the Neutrogena wipes didn’t get off?”

“That might be nice,” Kurt agrees. He slips an arm around Blaine’s waist and kisses him on the cheek, traveling to his jaw, slowly moving toward his mouth.

“Kurt” – Blaine swallows hard – “are you sure you want to do this?”

Kurt stops short of Blaine’s lips and sighs.

“You know what, Blaine?” he whispers.

“What, Kurt?”

“You ask too many questions.”


End file.
